fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Blackwell
Roman Blackwell is an assassin and dark mage of the dark guild, Mano Padrino. He was a former slave trader, in the criminal underground of Magnolia. He was once hired by the Magic Council to eliminate Alexion Dragonflare, Raia Dragonflare and Blake Salvatore but failed to do so. Appearance Roman possesses average height for a man in his mid 30's. He has delicate facial features, white skin and dark red eyes. He has a lean and well-toned muscular body. His attire is composed of a black fur coat jack with white fur worn over a white shirt, black jeans and black combat shoes. Personality Roman is best described as unpredictable and ruthless. Showing little amount of sympathy toward human life. He views other humans, with the exception of his fellow guild members, as pests that needed to be eliminated. He is very loyal and obedient, when ordered, he gets the job done. He hates failure, he despises those who fail. When he failed to eliminate Alexion, Raia and Blake of Dragonforge, his mind was said to have shattered due to the immense mental torture and strain he burdened himself with. History Magic and Abilities Human Subordination '(人間隷属魔法 ''Ningen Reizoku Mahō): is a Caster Type, Lost Magic that cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates of the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of humans around them. It also allows the user to kidnap and summon one or multiple humans to aid themselves in battle. The summoned humans also have a few similarities with the Celestial Spirits. They both materialize in a "dissolving" manner, and then disappear afterwards in a similar manner. They are also both sentient, and can even verbally respond to commands, meaning there is still a piece of free will left in the summoned humans. It can also act as a mean of transportation, allowing them to recall their human guildmates for later release onto the battlefield. This magic was used by Roman during his time as a slave trader until the current time. A set back of this magic is that if this Magic is used to take control of anything else aside from a human, it ends up fusing the user with their target instead, not being able to undo it. *'Huma Raise '(ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): This spell allows Roman to take control over a human and make them his subordinate. If used on anything other than a human, it will result in the fusion of it and the user, allowing the user to take control of the new body. *'''Recall: A spell used by Roman to seal away his human guild mates and release them in the form of bubbles. This is mostly used by Roman to transport his fellow guild mates and formerly used to transport his slaves. Paper Magic (ペーパー マジク Peipaa Majiku): is a Holder Type Magic that revolves creation and manipulation of paper in different ways for different effects. The paper can have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways in combat. *'Explosive Sheets': Roman launches a torrent of orange colored paper that sticks onto surfaces. The user can detonate them using a verbal command. *'Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance' (紙吹雪紫の舞い Kami Fubuki Murasaki no Mai): Roman releases a torrent of violet-colored papers that attach themselves to the target's body, rendering the target immobile. It is referred as the "God of Binding". Card Magic '(魔法の札, マジックカード, ''Majikku Kādo): is a Holder Type Magic that revolves around the usage of Magic Cards to cast spells. The cards used by Roman for this magic have sharp edges and can function similar to throwing knives. *'''Blazing Cards *'Freezing Cards' *'Exploding Cards'